


We're All Mad Here

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Series: self insert undertale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Better be prepaired, Blood, Death, Fighting, Gore, I'm a fucking masochist, It is, Most of the endings involve you dying, Multiple Choices, Multiple Endings, Murder, Not for the faint of heart, Not to be read Chapter by Chapter, Other, SO, Seven ending types, Torture, Twenty plus endings total, Violence, Wow this sounds pretty violent, currently unfinished, good luck, interactive story, like holy shit, so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“h u m a n,” The voice, scratchy yet deep, carries over the wind and lands heavily into your gut. It sets your heart on fire with adrenaline, the need to escape dire. “don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”</p><p>You can feel their breath, warm and foul-smelling on the skin of your neck.</p><p>“turn around and shake my hand.”</p><p>* this is the beginning of your encounter with horrortale!sans - this au was created by @sour-apple-studios. this story contains gore, death, violence, and torture. there are 7 different types of endings, but 20+ overall. good luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this story on AO3 was my attempt at making a more mobile friendly version.
> 
> The cleaner, nicer looking version of this story can be found [*here*](http://interactiveundertalestories.tumblr.com/post/146234456382/were-all-mad-here).

The wind around you nearly _howls_ at your approach, icy currents slashing at you as if fending you off. You did your best to trek onward down the path between the crooked trees, the snow on the ground untouched and coming up to your ankles. Arms wrapped around yourself, you feel your _determination_ propelling you forward, allowing no room for protest. You had to make it. You _would_ make it.

If you weren’t murdered brutally first, of course.

This world - this _devilish nightmare -_  that you had been so unlucky to stumble into wanted nothing than your still cold heart on a silver platter. And what had you done to deserve it? To deserve being ruthlessly attacked - viciously _mauled_ as you ran for your life time and time again?

Nothing so bad as to deserve this _hell._

You had just _barely_ escaped the demented and twisted creatures of the ruins, narrowly eluding the gate-keeping goat monster and now here you were, walking through what seemed like oblivion.

But you would **not** give up.

Body aching and clothes sliced apart by your journey so far, you resigned yourself to the path ahead. You’d dealt with harder, right? Ri -

**_snap._ **

You turn on a dime, the slicing wind tousling your hair into your face as you tried to look for whatever had made that noise. It had come from directly behind you, sounding exactly like - _ah!_ There, in the middle of the path a few feet behind you, was a stick broken into pieces against the snow.

It hadn’t been broken when you’d purposely stepped over it near moment’s ago.

You turn back around, prepared to run, only you notice that the path ahead of you is a dead end. A chasm stretches ahead of you, what seems to have once been a sturdy if not crudely made wooden bridge laying in shambles. Maybe if you tried hard enough you could climb over it, or even run into the woods.

About to make your decision, a grip like iron hands on your shoulder.

You can _feel_ the press of each individual finger as _someone_ holds tightly to you, digging into the flesh. You try not to cry out in shock or pain - you’re too scared to do _anything._

“ **h u m a n** ,” The voice, scratchy yet deep carries over the wind and lands heavily into your gut. It sets your heart on fire with adrenaline, the need to escape dire. “don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

You can feel their breath, warm and foul-smelling on the skin of your neck.

“turn around and shake my _hand._ ”

* * *

> Turn around (Chapter 2)

> Run (Chapter 3)


	2. Chapter 2

> You turn around (Chapter 1)

 

Heart a jackhammer in your chest, you turn around and the grip on your shoulder leaves as you do so. You keep your arms wrapped around yourself - whether from the cold or your fear, you don’t know. What you _do_ know is it isn’t safe here.

The first thing you realize about him is his stature - he’s about your height, but he’s slouched, but also a bit wide. It doesn’t take long for you to note the skeletal hands that hang down at his sides from a stained and torn jacket, his manic features carved onto a skull. 

He’s a _skeleton._

Your eyes widen to show your surprise, and he seems to find this amusing - a deep chuckle reverberates from inside his ribcage, making you instinctively take a step back. Everything about him _frightens_ you.

He’s been looking at you, too. A single, blood red orb in his left eye-socket traces up and down your form as if inspecting and _admiring_ a slab of meat. He doesn’t move throughout the entire standoff, stock still. Eventually, however, his gaze settles back onto your own, his grin stretching somehow even _wider_ over what was supposed to be immovable bone.

He holds out his right hand, and you know what he wants. He wants to shake your hand.

However, what lies in his _other_ hand, worries you. It’s a large, dull and rusted axe, dragging onto the snow. Your must take too long to react because he blinks owlishly and speaks, drawing your attention.

“name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

* * *

> Shake his hand and tell him your name (Chapter 4)

> Do nothing (Chapter 5)


	3. Chapter 3

> You run (Chapter 1)

 

You want _nothing_ to do with this monster.

Digging into the adrenaline that now courses through your battered and bruised body, you jolt quickly, trying to shake them off. By some stroke of luck they hadn’t been expecting you try something so quickly, and the grip on your shoulder releases just long enough for you to bolt forward.

Quickly -

* * *

> Try to climb the broken bridge (Chapter 6)

> Run into the forest (Chapter 7)


	4. Chapter 4

> Shake his hand and tell him your name (Chapter 2)

 

Maybe you should just humor him - after all, you feel as if you don’t have much of a choice. What else can you even _do_ in this situation, when it feels like his stare is turning you to stone?

You reach forward with a hesitant, shaking hand and grip his own. The bones are warm, sliding against your skin smoothly. There’s something akin to _dust_ that makes the grip almost slippery.

You tell him your name, the eerie grin on his skull making you want to pull away as soon as possible. You shake his hand and go to pull away -

Oh no.

His grip is like iron, refusing to let your hand go. You notice, from the corner of your eye as his grip on the axe grows tight.

“sure was nice to _meat_ you, kid.” He winks, raising the axe -

_**chop!** _

You... you feel... r ea llly...   _l  i   g  h t        h   e    aa   d       e     d      _

_**thunk.** _

* * *

 Maybe good manners _aren’t_ everything.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 2)


	5. Chapter 5

> Do nothing (Chapter 2)

 

His hand still hangs between the two of you, bones stained and looking as if they were older than even the dust seeming to coat his form. His phalanges twitched, the slightest shift of his features portraying something akin to  _unease._

Jerkily, he retracts his hand and brings it up to scratch the back of his skull with a sound akin to chalk against cement. It makes you flinch, drawing in further to yourself. You - you didn't know _what_ to say.

He blinks at you eerily, the free hand dropping back to hang limply at his side. His fingers continue to twitch, the movement catching your eye before the skeleton - _Sans -_ speaks once more.

“y’know... it’s only polite you tell me _your_ name, kid.”

* * *

> Tell him your name (Chapter 8)

> Stay silent (Chapter 9)


	6. Chapter 6

> Try to climb the broken bridge (Chapter 3)

 

You mean to make for the broken bridge, only you don’t make it very far.

The monster is _laughing_ as you try to scramble past the splintering decayed wood, ice and frost cutting like glass into your pale skin. You’ve never heard anything so _unhinged._

You can hear the steady footfall of your assailant, but it’s quickly drowned out by your thundering heart and gasping attempts for air.

_Almost!_

The iron-tight grip from before latches onto your ankle and drags you harshly down back into the snow, and you _scream_ \- they’re still laughing, hand colder than any of the ice melting into your clothes.

* * *

> Fight (Chapter 10)

> Flight (Chapter 11)


	7. Chapter 7

> Run into the forest (Chapter 3)

 

You bolt, scurrying madly into the cover of tall spindly trees that stand sentry against the bleak snow. The only sounds that accompany you is your own breathing, rushed footsteps, and the sound of something heavy sliding through the snow, steadily growing closer. 

Everything only furthers to boost your fear, senses sharpened by the adrenaline driving you forward through thicket bushes and drifts of snow that come up to your knees. You just _know_ your fingers and toes must be turning blue from hypothermia, but right now all you can feel is the burn of icy air cutting deep into your lungs.

The sound of something dragging through snow only continues to haunt you, pushing you onward until eventually, you have to come to a stop.

Before you, the treeline thins out into a small strip of snowy clearing. Forward, beyond even that is what seems to be the end of your journey, a cliff edge that you’re too afraid to approach any further to investigate.

You can still hear them however - they’re coming closer, the sound of of their approach accented by the crunch of unpacked snow being pressed underfoot.

* * *

> Jump (Chapter 12)

> Go left (Chapter 13)

> Go right (Chapter 14)

> Confront (Chapter 15)


	8. Chapter 8

> Tell him your name (Chapter 5)

 

Reluctantly, you tell him your name even though it feels unsettling to let this monster know anything about you. His grin grows into something that could _almost_ be mistaken as benevolent if not for the blood staining his clothes and the axe in his hand.

“heh - that’s a nice name, kid.” He comments, but for some reason, it only sets you further on guard. “hey - let me ask you a quick question - head or arm?”

The cruel widen of his knowing grin is _unsettling_.

* * *

> ... Head? (Chapter 16)

> ... Arm? (Chapter 17)

> Refuse to answer (chapter 18)


	9. Chapter 9

> Stay silent (Chapter 5)

 

You continue to stay quiet - you don’t want to give this monster any kind of power over you, like the one of knowing your name. There’s no telling what to expect if you _did_ tell him, but staying quiet for so long probably isn’t the _best_ choice.

This time, when his grin inches wider - it’s not in some form of awkwardness. It’s frustration ­– sure, it’s hidden behind a mask of irritated amusement, and the hand holding the axe begins to idle with the handle. It’s not a good sign - he knows you’re watching him do it, too.

He only continues to stare, as if this has suddenly become some kind of contest, his eyes boring into your own. What now?

* * *

> Remain silent (Chapter 19)

> Break the silence... by _flirting?_ (Chapter 20)

> Break the silence... with a... _joke?_ (Chapter 21)


	10. Chapter 10

> Fight (Chapter 6)

 

Adrenaline pumping energy through your body, your soul gathers what determination it has and thinking quickly, you spin around from lying on your stomach to lying on your back. You get a good few moments to see something a bright and bloody red shining like a beacon before you kick out with your free leg.

You make solid contact, the monster letting go of you with an inhuman growl as they fall backwards into the snow, unbalanced. You don’t waste any time to look at them or their reaction before standing back on shaky legs and turning around.

* * *

> Try the broken bridge again (Chapter 22)

> Run into the forest (Chapter 7)


	11. Chapter 11

> Flight (Chapter 6)

 

You reach out with blue-tinted, shaking fingers and grab against unpacked snow, the cold softness only seeming to give under your fervent grasp. There’s nothing that you can see to help you - nothing nearby to throw at him or even grab onto to try and pull away with -

The monster is laughing _wildly_ now, taking immense pleasure in the way you try and struggle, continuing to drag you back in the snow.

“heh - what a shame.”

Suddenly -

_**chop!** _

Your back is _**screaming** _ as a rusted blade impales itself through layers of skin and muscle. All you can feel is pain - _hear_ is pain - _**see** is p a i n..._

“oops - looks like i missed.” Through the fog, someone chuckles.

**_chop!_ **

* * *

He ought to work on his aim, huh?

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 2)

> Previous choice (Chapter 6)


	12. Chapter 12

> Jump (Chapter 7)

 

You do what you think might be the best choice - holding out onto pure determination and hope, heart a racing stallion in your ribcage, you run towards the cliff’s edge with your eyes closed.

You feel the ground _give_ beneath you, body slipping off the edge as you trip on fresh-fallen snow _rather_ than just stepping off the ledge by choice.

A scream is torn from your lungs, the wintry air like knives against your skin.

You open your eyes.

You scream again.

_Y   o   u   ’   r   e      f a   l   l   i   n   g._

The hard ground catches you.

* * *

 _ ****Maybe_ you should have brought a parachute.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 7)


	13. Chapter 13

> Go left (Chapter 7)

 

You decide that maybe you should head left - the woods looked a little denser that way, and it seemed preferable to jumping off a damn cliff.

**_snap._ **

You must’ve waited too long - your pursuer is only growing closer, and you know you have to move _now_ if you want any chance to escape. Feet digging into the unpacked snow with every labored step, you start running after taking a left - you stay just within the treeline, not wanting to forgo the safety of hiding amongst the foliage.

 

 

You don’t know how long you’ve been running...

 

But they’re still following.

 

 

You’re entire body _aches,_ the agony of continuing in this wintry wasteland pulling at your growing want to just _give in._ You’re muscles cramp at every step, your run now reduced to an agonizing fast paced walk. It feels like your toes and fingers don’t even exist anymore - you’re afraid to look at the damage.

You’re even more afraid you can’t keep going for much longer.

And this _asshole_ knows that.

 

 

Eventually, you _have_ to stop.

Then again, It’s not so much by choice when you trip on god knows what, weakly bringing up sore and weak arms to try and catch yourself in your haste. All the air in your body leaves you in a surprised gasp - you’re too tired to even scream anymore.

The snow, having once been an icy bed that melted into your clothes that _burned_ now feels oddly... _warm_. You know - you _know_ this is a bad sign when all you want to do is curl feebly in the snow and sleep, and you can barely begin to even try and fight it.

You have the decency to at least drag yourself over to a nearby tree, leaning against it as you try to regain your sense of self. Your eyes are slowly drooping, sleep just _barely_ within your grasp.

You didn’t hear anything anymore besides the wind racing through the trees - you must’ve lost them, right?

 

“heh. looks like you’ve gone and worked yourself _down to the bone_.”

 

You’re eyes snap up, raising your head feebly to come and look at your attacker. You - you don’t know _what_ you’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this.

He’s a skeleton monster - old, worn looking bones making up every part of his exposed body. His hands twitch strangely - one hanging at his side, the other gripped loosely on a rusted axe that drags on the snowy ground. His skull is marked by two deep chasms for eye-sockets, one eerily blank while the other holds a beacon of blood red light that you immediately guess must function as an eye.

There’s a grin bigger than the crescent moon blossoming across his skull, doing absolutely nothing to assure you. His clothes are just as encouraging, torn and covered with dust and suspicious looking red stains.

It’s then, you realize, that you’ve been staring for a _very_ long time through lidded eyes, the realization only adding to the already red on your face. He laughs, but the way he does it makes it seem like he’s not laughing at _you._ But if not you, then what... _oh!_

He’d made a pun, hadn’t he?

* * *

> Laugh (Chapter 23)

> Cry (Chapter 24)

> Silence (Chapter 25)


	14. Chapter 14

> Go Right (Chapter 7)

 

You decide that maybe you should head right - the woods looked a little denser that way, and it seemed preferable to jumping off a damn cliff.

As you continue to run, you start to slow down, taking note through your exhaustion at how the snow bites at your frostbitten skin, your ragged, dirty, and torn clothes from your continued journey through this hell-hole doing nothing to warm you. But you don’t seem to hear _anything_ apart from the clacking of your teeth and the shuffling of your feet through downy-like snow.

Maybe - maybe you _lost_ them?

You pause, looking around.You don’t hear _anything._ There’s no wind, footsteps, or any sense that you _aren’t_ alone.

* * *

> Keep going (Chapter 26)

> Take a break (Chapter 27)


	15. Chapter 15

> Confront (Chapter 7)

 

Your determination from before suddenly rushes into you like a tsunami of courage as you turn, standing your ground. Your back is to the cliff’s edge, the unknown of whatever you’re about to face spurring your fear but somehow hardening your resolve.

You _refuse_ to be the prey to someone’s hunter.

You stand your ground, body shaking from the cold.

* * *

> Yell at them (Chapter 28)

> Try to reason (Chapter 29)

> Wait silently (Chapter 30)


	16. Chapter 16

> ... Head? (Chapter 8)

 

You... you aren’t sure what kind of question that even is. He’s scaring you - and you can’t help but feel that the twitching of his fingers on the handle of his axe is some kind of threat.

So you give him an answer - the first thing that comes to mind.

“heh - good choice.”

There’s a flash of reflected cave light - the slice of air uncomfortably close as the blade of the axe careens through midair.

_**shlch!** _

What... what did... h e...   _d o   ?_

**_thunk._ **

* * *

At least it was quick.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 8)


	17. Chapter 17

> ... Arm? (Chapter 8)

 

You… you aren’t sure what kind of question that even is. He’s scaring you - and you can’t help but feel that the twitching of his fingers on the handle of his axe is some kind of threat.

So you give him an answer - the first thing that comes to mind.

“heh - good choice.”

There’s a flash of reflected cave light - the slice of air uncomfortably close as the blade of the axe careens through midair.

_**shlch!** _

__

And... your arm?

It’s...

Lying on the snow - _besides you._

 

You scream.

 

The pain is instantaneous - hot, scalding and slicing through your entire body as you crumple into a pile of blood-stained snow. You can’t feel anything beyond _pain._

Eventually, he’ll take pity on you.

* * *

Eventually.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 8)


	18. Chapter 18

> Refuse to answer (Chapter 8)

 

You don’t _want_ to answer. A question like that, with such a loose handed grip on a well-used axe makes you _really_ uneasy - for obvious reasons. Maybe... if you don’t say anything...?

This time, when his grin inches wider - it’s not in some form of awkwardness. It’s frustration ­– sure, it’s hidden behind a mask of irritated amusement, and the hand holding the axe begins to idle with the handle. It’s not a good sign - he knows you’re watching him do it, too.

He only continues to stare, as if this has suddenly become some kind of contest, his eyes boring into your own. What now?

* * *

> Remain silent (Chapter 19)

> Break the silence… by _flirting?_ (Chapter 20)

> Break the silence… with a… _joke?_ (Chapter 21)


	19. Chapter 19

> Remain silent (Chapter 9 & 18 & 32)

 

You... you don’t know _what_ to say.

Joke?

_Flirt?_

You - _**no**._

Even if you _could _think of some kind of response, it catches in your throat, making you feel like you’re gagging on air.

The bony hand idling with the handle of his axe tightens, a drawn out sigh coming from the monster. It’s then, suddenly, quickly - _too quick -_

**_chop!_ **

“next time, _bud_ , don’t give me the _cold shoulder._ ”

**_thunk._ **

* * *

_Next_ time?

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 9 & 18 & 32)


	20. Chapter 20

> Break the silence... by _flirting?_ (chapter 9 & Chapter 18)

 

You...

You don’t know what else to do.

 

So, you ask him if he’s a magician.

 

The sudden catch of your voice against the wind - the strange oddity of your question - seems to catch the skeleton off-guard, if the feral like tilt of his head was any clue as he blinks owlishly at you. You suddenly feel like a _puzzle -_ something he’s keen to either solve or smash to bits in frustration.

Then, you tell him you ask because, when you look at him everything else disappears.

 

There’s a long pause.

 

Eventually, laughter, loud, bubbling, _happy -_ it erupts from the monster, his free hand raising up to wipe away non-existent tears. The grip on his axe is now a bare minimum to even keep it in his hold - you relax, unbidden, feeling as if the smile on his face is finally truly _genuine._

You can’t help but let yourself find a small smile on your own lips.

Finally, “take me to dinner first, kid.”

* * *

> Push your luck (Chapter 31)

> Drop it (Chapter 32)


	21. Chapter 21

> Break the silence.. with a... _joke?_ (Chapter 8)

 

Uh. Maybe you could - tell him a joke?

From what you could tell, he had a sense of humor -

A morbid one, but still, a sense of humor.

Couldn’t -

Actually, _yes -_ It _could_ hurt if you didn’t play your cards right. Fuck - why _you?_ This whole scenario - what had you ever done to end up in the middle of a cavern filled with murderous monsters, frostbitten in the snow, telling an ax-wielding, blood stained skeleton jokes?

Well, how about some puns? Those either really amused somebody, or pissed them off to no extent.

You tell him you think he’s pretty _humerus._

At first, all you get is an owlish blink in response.

 

Then, his grin turns from lethal to sly.

“heh, good one.” He gives you a probing look, as if redeeming your worth. You feel a little warm at the praise, despite your deadened and frostbitten fingers, toes, nose, and ears.

“wanna hear a joke? knock knock.”

You feel like you don’t have much of a choice.

* * *

> Who’s there? (Chapter 33)


	22. Chapter 22

> Try the broken bridge again (Chapter 10)

 

Maybe you could make it this time - it couldn’t be too hard, after all.

Relying on a new-found sense of strength, you go to try and climb the broken shambles that was once a bridge.

Only, whoever this person is, they don’t even give you a decent chance this time. You’re being shoved down, _hard -_ it’s a feeling that encases your soul and body, one you recognize as magic.

You’re lying on the ground, face-down in the snow.

You can’t struggle, you can’t scream, you can’t do _anything -_

There’s a moments pause - the world is still, but clear and despite the mind-shuddering panic racing through you, everything is actually quite calm. The only sound is the shuffle of your attacker’s feet against the snow, then a light, airy chuckle.

Then, something sharp pressed against the back of your neck, something you recognize as a blade.

Just as quickly, it’s gone. Relief, warmer than any fire, spreads through you from your toes to scalp.

Then -

**_chop!_ **

* * *

At least you’re warm _now._

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 10)


	23. Chapter 23

> Laugh (Chapter 13)

 

You let out a humorous chuckle, more for the sake of pleasing him.

That, and the pun _was_ a little funny.

So what? You were always a sucker for puns - that _and_ you weren’t _exactly_ in the right state of mind at the moment.

His grin grows sharp at your enjoyment of his pun, and you like to think it’s because he’s happy to have made you laugh, despite the circumstances.

Even as he slowly approaches your lying form, he makes another pun -

“y’know, you’d think getting _under my skin_ would be impossible and all -”

You snort, because he _is_ a skeleton. He doesn’t _have_ any skin!

“- but here you are, actin’ like i _hurt_ you or somethin’.”

* * *

> Apologize (Chapter 34)

> Joke (Chapter 35)


	24. Chapter 24

> Cry (Chapter 13)

 

You - you _want_ to maybe laugh, or do _something_ to keep your dignity - even if that meant doing _nothing at all -_

But the stinging burn of tears that prick at your eyes is unstoppable to fight.

At this point, you can’t even _see_ too clearly, eyesight blurry.

You beg, between stuttered sobs, a soft, but still eligible _please_ leaving between chapped, blue lips.

“if you say so,”

Your confusion doesn’t even register before -

**_chop!_ **

* * *

Now _that_ hadn’t been what you’d asked for.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 13)


	25. Chapter 25

> Silence (Chapter 13)

 

Should you... _laugh?_

You don’t really think that’d be very _appropriate -_

But then what? _Cry?_

You don’t think you can. You’re too _tired -_ too cold, weary, and ready for this just to be _over._

You’re chapped lips, stuck together almost like glue, _stay_ shut.

“aw c’mon, i thought that was pretty _humerus._ ”

He’s coming _closer -_

“tibia honest, you make for a horrible audience.”

_Closer._

“so _sternum._ ”

**_c l o s e r ._ **

“oh well.”

**_shlch!_ **

**D OWN _!_**

swings _the_   _ **a x !**_

* * *

Tough crowd.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 13)


	26. Chapter 26

> Keep going (Chapter 14)

 

But that still doesn’t mean for certain that you’re alone.

You should probably keep going - the silence is nerve wracking, the idea that your pursuer could be waiting for you to stop driving you forward. And even if you _had_ lost him, wouldn’t it be a good idea to keep going, put more distance between the two of you?

You don’t even make it three steps.

You _scream._

Blossoming from the snow, rusted hinges snapped shut to where a sharp look alike jaw cuts down to the bone of your shin. It’s a fucking _bear trap,_ and it _**h u r t s.**_

You -

You don’t know _what -_

A chuckle.

That _fucker._

Your eyes snap towards the sound of a deep laugh, and you watch as your pursuer shuffles out from behind a tree. You can’t help but take him in, even as cold, frostbitten fingers dance over the cold steel of the trap as you try to find _some_ way to get it off.

He’s a skeleton monster - old, worn looking bones making up every part of his exposed body. His hands twitch strangely - one hanging at his side, the other gripped loosely on a rusted axe that drags on the snowy ground. His skull is marked by two deep chasms for eye-sockets, one eerily blank while the other holds a beacon of blood red light that you immediately guess must function as an eye.

There’s a grin bigger than the crescent moon blossoming across his skull, doing absolutely nothing to assure you. His clothes are just as encouraging, torn and covered with dust and suspicious looking red stains.

“need some help, pal?”

* * *

> Yes (Chapter 36)

> No (Chapter 37)


	27. Chapter 27

> Take a break (Chapter 14)

 

You lean back against a nearby tree, taking a moment to actually catch your breath. Each inhale feels like jagged glass shredding your lungs, each exhale a pained release that feels like you’re being suffocated. God - you _ache_ all over. You _need_ to take a break, and right now seems as good a time as any.

So you spend the next few minutes just _breathing -_ you don’t feel anything but the shrill cold of the forest around you, mesmerized by the partial fog that clouds before you at every exhale. You can _feel_ the warmth of your body leaving with every puff of air, the tree at your back leeching it from you mercilessly.

But...

You don’t _hear_ anything _._

You’re pretty sure an hour has passed, and by now you’re desperate enough to keep going.

And there’s one thing you _do_ know - you’ve lost them.

* * *

How lucky.

**[Escaped Ending Achieved]**

_* you’ve escaped. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 14)


	28. Chapter 28

> Yell at them (Chapter 15)

 

You’re _angry._

Mostly, scared.

But - _a n g r y ._

You can’t help it - the next words out of your mouth are curses, yelled against the wind. You call them a coward, albeit, that’s putting what you say lightly. Definitely nothing you’d repeat in good company.

But you suddenly feel determined with the idea that _maybe,_ you can take them. You’d gotten past other monsters before by intimidating them, despite being too scared to actually do _anything._ Maybe you can scare them off by seeming a lot meaner than you are.

You don’t say _much -_ quickly finding yourself out of breath and confused by a lack of response. You don’t hear _anyone_ anymore, nothing but the soft whisper of wind against your skin, most feeling lost to the cold.

Wait - there’s _something -_

“well, it was nice to meet you too.” The voice - dark, low, _b e h i n d  y o u -_

The press of something sharp, heavy against your throat -

_How?_

The pressure increases too quickly to react - a _blade,_

_**s l i d i n g ,** _

_**d i g g i n g .** _

_P a   i  n   ._

* * *

Now, that hadn't been very _nice_.

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (chapter 15)


	29. Chapter 29

> Try to reason (Chapter 15)

 

You - you don’t _want_ to fight.

You’re scared, tired, but most of all, you _refuse_ to fight whoever this is. You’ve made it this far without hurting anyone - and you wanted to keep it that way. You aren’t sure _why -_ it just doesn’t feel _right._ These creatures - _monsters -_ didn't mean it - _right?_

They - they had to be in pain - or _something_.

But you _could_ understand how being trapped under a mountain for centuries could drive a pent-up race of beings _mad._

And you _refused_ to fight people who didn’t know any better - they were _sick._

You begin to speak to whoever's there, despite being unsure if they’re even listening - you tell them, through a shaking voice and with stuttering words that you don’t want to fight. You only want to help - to move on _peacefully._  You tell them you just want to be left _alone._

You don’t say much, but eventually from the murky dark of the forest a single, carmine light blinks into existence, directly ahead.

It’s them, whoever they are.

They’ve been _listening._

* * *

> Keep trying (Chapter 38)

> Wait (Chapter 39)


	30. Chapter 30

> Wait silently (Chapter 15)

 

You wait.

 

And wait.

 

...

 

...And wait?

 

Nothing. Whoever it is, they aren’t coming.

But - _why?_

Did you _lose_ them? No - you were certain they’d been following you mere moments before. Where did they _go?_

But then, something _big -_ almost **vibrating** with energy comes prancing from the bushes. How the hell you didn’t see them coming from a mile away you don’t know.

_“HUMAN!”_

They’re headed right for you.

* * *

At least he doesn’t kill you (on purpose).

**[Papyrus Ending Achieved]**

_* you end up making a friend. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 15)


	31. Chapter 31

> Push your luck (Chapter 20)

 

You act immediately by telling him you will.

First off, he’s surprised, looking down on himself, then at you, as if to question wordlessly whether or not you realize what exactly you’re saying.

To be honest - you aren’t sure. But... what the hell - _why not?_

He’s just an ax-wielding psychopathic monster, with homicidal tendencies.

You hold your ground, biting your lip.

His confusion, slowly but steadily turns into a wicked smile, _full_ of promise.

“alright, kid.” And with that - he begins to walk away - off into the forest.

“see you at grillbys - if you even make it there.”

* * *

What have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?

**[Dating... start? Ending Achieved]**

_* you’ve got a date. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 20)


	32. Chapter 32

> Drop it (Chapter 20)

 

Your laugh is nervous - you’re unsure and you allow your sudden outburst to hang in the air awkwardly between the two of you. How the hell do you follow that up? At least he seems to be in a better mood, the grin carved on his skull somewhat less stiff.

You don’t know _what_ to say. He seems expectant, as if he’s just as curious as you are on how to follow such an act.

Eventually; “you aren’t very interesting for a human, are you? that’s _sad_.”

* * *

> Remain Silent (Chapter 19)

> Tell him you’re scared (Chapter 41)


	33. Chapter 33

> Who’s there? (Chapter 21)

 

"dishes," He begins.

You're pretty sure you know this one. 

Part of you, reluctantly, begins to relax. 

* * *

> Dishes who? (Chapter 42)


	34. Chapter 34

> Apologize (Chapter 23)

 

Maybe -

Maybe you should apologize?

It might be the right thing to do, to try and soothe him - even if he didn’t seem angry or anything. But what did you know? And how would you even be able to tell with such a ironic grin plastered to his skull?

You tell him you’re sorry, the ever approaching skeleton nearly standing over you now.

Thankfully, he shrugs, looking as if he couldn’t care less.

“it’s all good - ‘sides, no skin off my bones,”

You don’t even get the chance to register the joke, his phalanges tightening on the ax’s handle.

**_shlch!_ **

* * *

Good one, right?

**[Death Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re dead. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 23)


	35. Chapter 35

> Joke (Chapter 23)

 

You decide on a whim - _**fuck,** you shouldn’t be risking your life on god damn whims - _that despite the fact he sounded bitter about the whole _running_ thing, that you would tell another joke.

He still sounded jovial, after all. Then again, you were certain he sounded like that no matter what he may be doing, be that eviscerating somebody or picking flowers.

So, you tell him his jokes are pretty _humerus._ And when he pauses, you tell him that _tibia_ honest, you’d be telling a _fibula_ if you said you weren’t scared and that you would appreciate him not being so _sternum._

Thank god for anatomy classes.

This doesn’t go on for too long - you aren’t _that_ quick on your feet, most of these either coming straight out of your ass or from what you could remember of said classes. 

He’d listened anyways, sockets black voids.

Eventually, his smile softens, lazy - easy. The red beacon of light in his left eye dims to a hazy pin of white light.

Then, he winks at you, before beginning to walk away.

You - you don’t know _what_ to say.

Was he _leaving_ you?

“maybe you aren’t as bad as i thought you were, kid.”

Was it really this easy?

“see ya.”

* * *

Is he actually letting you _go?_

**[Pun buddies Ending Achieved]**

_* you’re actually alive. there are 7 total different types of endings. continue?_

> Reset (Chapter 1)

> Previous choice (Chapter 23)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://luciidanni.tumblr.com/)   
>  [This Story's Tumblr.](http://interactiveundertalestories.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Writing Blog.](http://scripttura.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
